


黄粱一梦

by Morless



Category: Youth with you3, 青春有你3
Genre: M/M, Promiscuity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morless/pseuds/Morless
Summary: 我不信他对待感情是那么坦荡、淡然、冷漠。
Relationships: anyone/Krystian Wang, anyone/王南钧, 罗一舟/王南钧
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称视角，前后章节不一定有关联
> 
> 大概是在厂里某几个学员暗恋/明恋/想日Krystian的故事
> 
> 限定：  
> 5.罗一舟

他是真的好看的，眉毛眼睛鼻子，明明是大家都有的东西，他却享受独一份的精致——尤其是嘴唇，像猫咪一样，看上去很好舔。我承认我去吻他的一部分原因是我想尝尝两片点心，还有一部分，……是他叫得太大声了。

真的很大声。我不得不用堵住他嘴巴的方法试图阻止其他的学员听见有两个人在阴影中行苟且之事，但再如何都不能减弱我心底里蠢蠢欲动的恐慌。不知道是否是我吻他时靠得太近，连他的鼻音都钻到我血管里。今晚之前我还很瞧不起不够自律的人，现在发现原来“难以自持”这么容易发生在我身上。他的喘息实在是熟练且勾人，他越喘我就越兴奋、我越兴奋他喘得越欢快，比起看上去位于主动地位的我，似乎他才是主导这一切的控制者，缠在我腰上的双腿是他禁锢我的牢笼，而我心甘情愿地被他支配、受他支使。

他用气音唤我的名字时，我的脑海里冒出一个疯狂的念头：我想追求他了。我不想让这一晚变成一个意外，我希望这是一切的开始，从这之后我们可以有无数个日夜缠绵。


	2. Chapter 2

他很少同自己不感兴趣的人说太多，我看得出来，甚至是——我切身体会过。连续三天把最后一个晚安和都一个早安都留给他的作用不大，他不领情，冲我笑时嘴角的弧度与冲他人无异，我不是特别的那一个。

事情的转折在第四天，我告诉了他哪里可以接受到些微的信号，只告诉了他。他的表情终于有了变化，不再是礼貌敷衍的笑，瞪大的双眼亮晶晶的，拿出压在床板下手机后还对我做出凶狠的表情，但是一点也不凶，我觉得可爱，像我姐姐养的猫咪。

我知道偷听不是好习惯，但这里的隔音很差，站在一旁探风就难免听到些内容。可我原本以为他会选择给父母先报个平安，但他脱口而出的英文和撒娇的语气却否认了我的想法。“miss you bro”？“kiss me please”？

违背道德的事我没做过几件，我不蔑视它们却也不愿身入其中，可此时此刻我对于自己想做第三者的想法感到兴奋及自我厌恶。


	3. Chapter 3

有人失眠起夜就有人心生邪念，昨夜我是可悲的幸运儿，没有得到肌肤相融的机会却得到了哄睡的亲吻；今夜就不是了，有人捷足先登。

可笑吗？这简直就像是祈求，我求他多看我多在乎我多选择我，自知位于被动地被伤害却义无反顾地还是灰溜溜地站在了他房门口，贴着门板听屋内难以入耳的呼吟。

想他上个星期也是这么在自己身下低呋的。他跳舞好看，身体就是软，胸腹浮动都像海浪，一浪接一浪地冲刷可怜鬼的理智，蹭上他脖颈的嘴唇都在颤抖；可他太白，我不敢也不被允许留下太多痕迹，大腿上的手指印是我最后聊以慰藉的倔强。

幻想再美丽也终究是泡影，我伫立在门外带着沮丧和兴奋离开；妒火中烧也无济于事，我心里比谁都清楚，他又不属于我。

——他为什么不属于我呢？


	4. Chapter 4

他是“吸引力法则”口头上的支持者，行为上的反对派。我在把他摁倒在更衣室的长凳上时忽而冒出这个想法，于是画面接踵而至：不止一次地看见训练生踌躇着试图推开训练室的门同他搭讪，其中也不乏自己眼熟的和成绩不错的；而他推开训练室的白色木门，用拥抱拂去衣上片叶，从容、优雅、无情。

话到嘴边就哽住了。他的眼睛在昏暗的光线下发光，我的影子印在其中晦暗不清。他挑起半边眉毛却缄口不语。我把双唇贴在他的眼皮上，我想告诉他你能不能别对他们那么残忍？可凉的嘴唇之下他的眼睛如烈火，封住我的嘴巴、让我无法说出只言片语。

忽而的独占欲在我心底成长为遮蔽阳光的参天大树，我抬起头抚摸他眼角细嫩的皮肤，什么也不想说了。

……别对他们那么残忍。

你应该直接离去，奔向我，让他们知道从一开始就不可能。

“你还做吗？”

他是烈火，双手攀住我的脖颈让火势蔓延，烧尽我心底最后一丝残存的善良。我想，我是飞蛾。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗一舟限定.

他主动来找我拉筋，穿着厚实的厂制羽绒服就推门进来，大大方方地往我身边一坐。其他训练生都在看他，看他在充斥着高温空气的空调房还捂着，看他露在黑色外的白脸蛋被热气熏红。我说你快把衣服脱了，他不理我；最后还是我上手把他的拉链拉下来。我训斥他难伺候、是大少爷脾气，他反驳说不是大少爷，是小王子。

他看上去很老实。

我会不知道他的心思吗？拉筋也好拉链也罢，不经意的肢体接触都能导电，窜到大脑里就是我把他顶到墙上的有声电影了。我坐在一边监督他压腿、还有消化脑内的不良影像免得被他发现红耳尖，而他两腿岔开、上半身悬在半空，捉到我目光投来就两手一摊：罗老师，帮帮我。

罗老师，……嗯，帮帮我……。

这是一个信号吗？我不想知道答案，因为无论如何我都不想让他得逞。看到我走向他时他的心里一定在得意：罗一舟你装什么正人君子。但我不会随他的愿的，他想我多摸摸他，那我绝不会越界。

……话虽如此，摁上他的大腿时我又不可避免地触电了。如果有机会得出厂做个检查，看看他是不是趁我不备地在我身上动了手脚。他的大腿不粗不细但结实，隔着一层薄裤能摸到热乎的肌肉；我使力给他下摁他就使力往上抬，筋是软的人是硬的，回头还给你一个无辜的表情连带眨两下大眼睛，罗老师对不起，我的腰太痛了。

我捏他的大腿肉泄愤，白眼翻到后脑勺气得却是自己。我说你起来吧别拉筋了，回我宿舍，我给你揉腰。


	6. Chapter 6

这一切发生得太快，我甚至一时半会难以把它嚼碎；可是挑起这次事故的是我自己、现在身不由己的人也分明是我自己，他不会对此刻在厕所隔间发生的一切后悔：他正如我听说的那样对于性事坦荡到足以令人瞠目结舌的地步。

好奇心是我踏入禁地的原因——这是我给自己的疯狂找的借口；事实是被我埋在心底里不愿挖掘的密语，在途径洗手间隐约捕捉到的、原本可以无视的喘息声，我选择了直面。

他的手近乎把门板抠出十个小穴，而口中呼出的气息汇成一片白雾；他听上去快要难以呼吸，却还不厌其烦、甚至乐在其中地往我身上凑。我的胸脯贴着他起伏不定的后背，无法装作听不见他挠人的呻吟就只得退而求其次地去忽视肉体撞击声和偷欢被发现的紧张。第一次的经历就这么糊涂地交付出去——娇生惯养的王子、伊甸园最诱人的果，我深知我只是尝其一口的虫。

至少此时此刻我相信了他是个身体的狂热爱好者，却始终不明白他能让人抓狂的躯体为何会沦落到独自纾解的地步。他离开时给了我一个位于下巴的亲吻，脸颊上沾了苹果的红。


End file.
